


Still So Hot

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, May be Jossed by More Than Meets The Eye 19, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers for More Than Meets The Eye 18, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodimus has no shame or self-control. Anything else would be a spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still So Hot

"Magnus--that can't be!" Rodimus glares down at the _little_ green-and-white mech. "Magnus was big!! You were--he was gone, I thought he was--"

The would-be Magnus isn't just small, he's light and Rodimus realizes this before he realizes that Magnus is in his arms. "Fuck, Magnus, you scared the shit out of me, I read all your fucking _messages_ \--"

"Rodimus--" and the voice is wrong, there just isn't enough body for it to resonate in, but now it has Rodimus' mass as well as Minimus' and it's almost Magnus'. Almost.

"You're--cute." So small and vulnerable and okay, Minimus isn't exactly a minibot but he's smaller than Rodimus. Rodimus can hold his aft in his hands. Rodimus can lift him, doesn't even really need to brace him against the wall but it makes it easier to touch him, and the spots that make Minimus squirm aren't quite the spots that used to make Magnus groan, but they're close enough, and now there are hands on Rodimus' chest, pressed right up against his fucking _flames_. 

Hands pushing away. Rodimus restrains his touches--he won't force Minimus. Never could force Magnus.

"We shouldn't do this--not here--" And that is all Magnus, the silly little beard quivering with conflict between desire and regulations. "It's not appropriate." 

"Best place to do it. You're here, I'm here, we could die any moment, you almost did die and I want to hear how all about how you did that-- _after_." Rodimus stares--down!--at him, and doesn't let himself show his apprehension. Magnus needs him to be _sure_ , everyone needs him. "I'm your _Captain_. I say it's appropriate." Of course he is still Magnus' Captain, of course this is Magnus. Rodimus and Magnus are back together again and everything will be all right. Rodimus will insist on it. 

"Rodimus--" Magnus says, and for a moment Rodimus is terrified that he'll say no, not to the interfacing, which contrary to rumor he can live without, but to Rodimus' _command_ \--and then the tiny little hands are moving down towards Rodimus' crotch as Magnus says, "Yes, Captain." 

And maybe Rodimus can hear the shocked noises Tailgate is making behind them but everything is Magnus--Minimus--whatever--right now, and those little hands still know just where to touch Rodimus to get him to open up and extend, desperate for touch, and they're wrapped around his spike before he can even figure out how the silly old-fashioned crotch armor works. 

It takes two of Minimus' hands to hold him fully and when one of them moves down further, small fingers in his valve are nearly as exciting as big ones, although the fingers move clumsily inside him, unused to so much _room_. 

"Magnus!" Rodimus clutches him tight, and it's another indication of who this mech truly is: how close Rodimus is to overload, just from this, and Rodimus knows from experience that he'll get as many overloads as he can take, just from Magnus' fingers, and he almost wants to let him, but he wants _more_. "Open for me." Rodimus gropes what he thinks is the general right area, it would have been on Magnus, though it's not particularly near where Minimus actually opens up.

There's just--a hole, lower down between Minimus' legs than it had been with Magnus--but then, Minimus would be a bit more flexible. "What--" Rodimus said, fingers sliding inside, exploring, trying to make sense of what he finds there. Minimus' port is slick, the lining thickly ridged, but--shallow, and as Rodimus' finger hits bottom, Magnus moans, thinner and higher than usual, and the bottom bit moves. 

"The spike is inside," Magnus says, entirely too calmly. "A design that was was used to save space on smaller models. Which--" and the voice catches, fingers squeezing around Rodimus, as Rodimus pushes in another finger. "How do you want me?"

It still turns Rodimus on way too much that Magnus always _asks_. "I want you right here. Want--to feel your spike against mine as I fuck your port." A thought as kinky and exotic and scandalous in its way as taking Magnus' enormous spike had been. 

"I would--like that," Magnus says, his voice catching just a bit, and the tiny little fingers are sliding out of his port, holding his aft and guiding his spike, and how can Magnus be so slagging hot even when he's not even in the right body? 

"So hot," Rodimus says, and then he's sliding in and the ridges are moving, stretching around him, holding him tightly and--"Fuck! Magnus, yes---" He can feel the charge of the spike-head way too soon, but it retreats as he pushes and--"Oh slag yes, Magnus, you sure Minimus wasn't built to be a sexbot, he feels so fucking good, so fucking tight, yeah--" 

The metal wiggles around him, Minimus' little spike oozing lubricant and charge, moving against him and making Rodimus feel entirely out of control, and so Rodimus grabs that little aft again, moving Magnus, making that whole body do what he wants.

Minimus' engine is way too small and high, but it still sounds like Magnus' pleasure, and Rodimus moves that little aft around, looking for just the right angle--until Magnus does _something_ with that little spike of his, almost-but-not-quite gripping Rodimus' spikehead, overwhelming him with energy and desperate affection. 

Rodimus can only give in, hold on tight and let Magnus' spike and valve bring him to overload.

" _Wow_ ," Rodimus says, recovering enough to give Magnus an affectionate aft-rub. "Maybe I'll keep you like this."


End file.
